


[podfic] Seasons

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Four Brothers (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout the seasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14895) by veiledndarkness. 



> Thanks to [veiledndarkness](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/) for her patience, I took on three fics at the same time and suddenly had to work different hours at my job, so my fun stuff (podfic-ing) got pushed to the side *sigh*.
> 
> I'm proud to present "Seasons" for your listening pleasure and would like to point you to [veiledndarkness](http://veiledndarkness.livejournal.com/) other works, she is an awesome writer and I hope to record more of her work in the future.

**Download** : [MP3 (12.87 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Four%20Brothers/Seasons.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/seasons)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:13:03


End file.
